


I am Omega

by jamiesse



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Annie Leonhart, Alpha Jean Kirstein, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Connie Springer, Beta Hange Zoë, Beta Sasha Blouse, Bottom Annie Leonhart, Bottom Armin Arlert, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Marco Bott, Bottom Mikasa Ackerman, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Marco Bott, Omega Verse, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Top Annie Leonhart, Top Erwin Smith, Top Jean Kirstein, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Mikasa Ackerman, they switch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamiesse/pseuds/jamiesse
Summary: "My second gender is both a blessing and a curse. A blessing to see those who thought so lowly of me now tremble underneath my feet. A curse for everything I have felt, witnessed and suffered before."





	1. You are an abomination and should perish

"We have received the results." I couldn't help, but to tremble. My sister tightened her hold on my hand and sent a reassuring look my way. Even with that, I knew I couldn't be relieved until I heard the doctor say that one word. Then I would be able to go back home to my parents, live a normal life and never think once about this place ever again.

Society has changed drastically and I know the change has been for the worst. I had turned ten a few days ago and my parents warned me that guards would show up sooner or later. I, of course, didn't know what they meant. 'They will be testing you for your secondary gender,' my father explained. 'What's that?' I asked. 'It is...like a physical when we go to the clinic!' My mother told me with a small smile. They had also mentioned that there will be things that will hurt a bit or make me uncomfortable, but to just let the people examine me.

They were right. Two days had passed and the next thing I knew was that I was being dragged out of my house with my parents being held back, yelling the same things they had told me earlier. I looked to my side and saw my sister, also held by guards. I don't remember much because I blacked out for a few moments, but I knew that they had put us in a huge van with other children around our age and drove to some type of clinic, where we are here now.

My sister and I were separated making us cry in distress. They took my weight, my height, my temperature, and etc. It did hurt like they said it would when they took my blood and I couldn't help but feel violated when they made me strip and let people examine every inch of my body. After a couple of more testing, I was placed inside this white room with nothing but a bed and two chairs. There were no windows.

I laid in the bed, curling into a ball and cried for a bit, missing my mother's scent and warmth. I heard the doorknob rustle and I lifted my head to see my sister. I raced towards her and the two of us embraced, not letting go until a long while later. That is when the doctor came back to which leads us to where we are at now.

"And? Where are we and what have you done to us?" She questioned, she was slightly younger than me by a year, but she didn't hesitate to assert her presence. She held me behind her and she growled lowly. "Vigilant and dominant, as expected of you." He smiled as he bent down to her height. She took it as a threat and I could feel her hairs stand up in aggression. I tried to calm her down by patting her back and whispering things to her.

I stopped when my eyes met with the doctors. "And you. Releasing your pheromones to calm her down. Also expected of you." The doctor began to lean in closer to me and I let out a sniffle, one that didn't go unnoticed by my sister. "What do you want from us?" She growled louder. Now that I am alerted, I something wafting into the room. It is both spicy and has this sharp smell to it, I could almost taste it.

"Miss Ackerman, please calm down or we will have to use a sedative." He warned and she growled one last time before settling down. However, she still kept me behind and narrowed her eyes at him. "Now then, I apologize for any misunderstanding. You are inside the ABOTRC, also known as the Alpha Beta Omega Testing and Research Center. Here we test individuals between the ages of 10-13 for their secondary gender."

"So what did we get?" She asked and the doctor chuckled. "I like your attitude, Ackerman. You will be one fitting Alpha." We both exchanged confused looks. "As for you, Mister Yeager. You are an Omega." My heart stopped, my breathing collapsed and my body began to tremble uncontrollably. "W–what?" I could only muster, my mind went blank with the new information. "No! You liar!" She yelled and lunged at the man, throwing fists and landing punches. "I can't be an Alpha! And he can't be an Omega!"

The door busted open to reveal two large and muscular guards. They grabbed ahold of her and another two came in to grab me. "No–!" While she was fighting back and trying to break free, I could only let myself be dragged, the man's words were the only things echoing in my mind. They dragged us out of the building, adults and kids looking at us, we were making a huge scene. "..." I tried to say something–anything to make her calm down, but I couldn't say anything.

I lifted my head when the guards stopped. It's the same van that took us from our house. "Let us go you pricks!" She yelled and continued to thrash around, trying to break free from the guards iron grip on her. They opened the back door and I felt dozens of eyes on me. I looked up to see many other kids like me, fumes and pheromones screaming distress. I then realized how truly helpless we all were.

I felt one guard press me against the van while the other clipped something- cuffs on me. They were cold and too tight. They then turned me around and one reached for something in his pocket. It like a mask but too small to cover a face. It was like a muzzle except for humans and I think they were going to strap it on me. They slipped it on to me and I was right, it was secured tightly so I couldn't make a single sound– not that I could've before, with or without the muzzle.

They then pushed me into the van and when I turned around to catch a glimpse of my sister in the same state only she wasn't entering the van. They were hauling her to another van– one I didn't notice before until now. I tried to yell for her and I could tell she was trying too, but with these things, I couldn't. I was breathing heavily and I couldn't help, but to cry.

I only knew from what rumors went around, rumors surrounding what they did to omegas and alphas, especially male omegas and female alphas. Some were executed, some were tortured and some were threatened. The excuse for such treatment was that it is a sin to be a male omega with female parts. The excuse for such treatment was that it is a sin to be a female alpha with male parts. Though regardless of gender, both omegas and alphas were treated like complete scum while betas were free to live peacefully.

The ride was bumpy and I felt myself being tossed around, being shoved towards other omegas. I noticed– and smelled, that there were only omegas, not a single alpha. I assumed that they just had separate vans for each secondary gender. I could only help, but wonder how she was holding up. I wish she was here or I was with her, to make this experience at least a bit less traumatizing.

I felt someone touch my hand and I looked to meet with blue orbs and blonde silky hair. In the midst of all distressed scents, I caught his scent which had a warm, home scent to it. 'He must've been from my neighborhood...though I haven't seen him around before,' I thought. His mask was moving so I could tell he was trying to say something. Unfortunately, the mask didn't budge so I couldn't hear what he was saying.

I didn't know for how long we were all cramped and smooshed together, but I knew for a fact that it was for a long time. The vehicle made a sharp stop making all of us lunge forward at the impact. All of us looked at each other for a moment before we heard the door being unlocked. The doors opened and immediately they grabbed me. I fell and didn't have a moment to get up when the guards were dragging me, getting my clothing and skin cut and filthy.

I looked behind me to see all the other omegas being dragged in the same fashion I was, including the blonde one from earlier. I then turned my head forward and saw that we were entering some type of building. We were forced inside, but we couldn't see anything more than a few inches away from us because the lights were turned off which made the place pitch black and scarier.

I saw a light at the end of this hallway or path or whatever it was. We reached the end and the land was vast, huge. I didn't have much time to gaze it before they had pushed me and I was sent falling to the ground. I would've gotten up sooner if it weren't for a few omegas that stepped on various parts of me to which they all sent a sympathetic glance my way. I got up and I did a 360 around the place.

It seemed to be a huge plot of land, big as a stadium. There were lights that helped us to guide our way. It might've explained why it was so dark inside the hallway, it was night already. I couldn't help but think of what my parents were thinking right now and then shudder at the thought that I could've been at home by now if it weren't for me being...an omega. There was another entrance and I saw other people–alphas! I scanned the crowd for my sister and I saw her.

I tried to get her attention on me but one of the guards grabbed me and pulled me to the rest of the others– at least I wasn't being pushed. We were all going up some stairs and I looked upwards to see where we were being led to now– my heart leaped to my throat. I started to shake uncontrollably and my palms grew wet with sweat. My breathing was shortened and my heartbeat quickened like I had palpitations.

'No...! W–We! I–I...!' My mind couldn't grasp the thought. I wasn't the only one who saw where we were heading because two girls resisted the guards, kicking and screaming. Guards had to hold them and force them up. Their ordeal lasted for a while before the guard holding them looked at another guard and the other nodded. He pulled out a gun and–

My body froze completely and so did the bodies of the other girls– except I was alive and the two were not. All the other omegas began to cry and sob. At this point, my face was drenched with tears and sweat. I was getting high off the fumes off omegas and alphas. I turned to see other alphas resisting too. My sister was resisting, too. 'Stop! P-Please! You'll only get killed!' I cried harder at the thought.

We finally reached the top and my legs were reduced to nothing but jello. My eyes were glued on to the ropes that were tied up. I could think of only one thing; were a group of omegas hanged before us? The floorboard beneath of the stage was still down which only proved as more fuel to my thought. The guards forced us to walk down the stage while those hanged ropes taunted us by reminding each and every one of us that they weren't the only things that were going to be hanged.

The small line in front of me stopped and I turned to face my inevitable death. My heart hammered against my chest and I could only take in a short inhale and shaky exhale. My eyes caught onto something red in the distance...

Her name echoed in my mind. I let out a sob. 'She...she is going to watch,' Is all I could think of. There was that warmth on my hand and I looked to the side to see the same omega from before. I opened my hand and his fingers slid between mine, both of our sweaty hands mingled together. The gesture was awkward, but both of us needed something to hold on to.

The floorboard from before was lifted up and the guards shoved us even closer to the ropes before pulling it over our head to where it laid around our necks like jewelry. The blonde tightened his hand and I did so too. We both shakily exhaled and looked forward. I wondered if he had someone too that was going to witness this. My eyes met with my sister's which she was crying uncontrollably like I did before.

Many alphas were fighting the guards, some shot and killed while others were restrained. If I was in their position I wouldn't know what to do. I can't say I am in a worse position because I can't just can't compare dying with watching someone you love and hold very deeply die. I think I would go ballistic if she was in my position. Like my sister's red scarf that caught my eyes before, something shiny captured my attention this time.

It was two women wearing crowns as they were seated, watching all of this happen. The woman on the left help up her hand and the guard that held the lever nodded.'Those bastards...' I thought and lifted my head towards the sky. I didn't want to see my sisters expression when the board drops leading to my death. I took one final breath and I could practically see the woman bring her hand down. The lever was pulled back and the board dropped.


	2. But the world needs you so live.

At that moment, all the air rushed out of my body and my hands flew up to claw at the ropes that bounded me. The burn around my throat spread like wildfire and I felt my vision clouded. Time seemed endless, it could have been a second or a minute or an hour, I couldn't tell. So one could only imagine my shock when my feet were met with the floorboard and I could suddenly breathe again. My heart was still hammering wildly and I felt like I was going to faint. My breath was uneven, short quick inhales and shaky exhales.

I looked around to see if I was the only one and I saw other omegas with wide eyes, all of us not believing it. We were all hanged for a little over a couple of seconds. They had spared us– or maybe found a different method to torture us, kill us even. Either way, we were alive and breathing and I couldn't have been more relieved, confused and traumatized.

It wasn't just us that were confused because the crowd of alphas in the distance were also filled with questions and threats to the guards. However, I noticed the same woman who signaled the guards to drop the board make her way towards us. In her right hand was a microphone and I saw as she continued her walk as if she was strolling through a park. "For many years, we have had walked a path with many different species and there has been no trouble for we all work together and help contribute to our beautiful planet, Earth."

"However, it has come to our attention many years ago that we have discovered two new species. Obviously, I am referring to the Alpha and Omega species. Even then we have had no trouble though you all were certainly...different." I could slowly tell her features with every step she took closer to us. Amber hair with bangs pulled back along with the rest of her hair into a very tight and neat bun, green piercing eyes that glowed with something I couldn't place my finger on. She wore a black blazer that ended at her wrists and fit her slim figure with a grey formal shirt underneath. The length of her skirt and the small slit at the back ended at the start of her knees accompanied by miniature heels.

"I mean really, the whole existence of your kind has confused and caused so many uprisings. Then we've had your back, defending you from people that wanted you all as good as dead." Her tone had changed completely to one of snide and insulting. 'It doesn't make you different from them. You tried to kill all of us not even a minute ago.' I thought. "Going as far as calling us one of you to defend you all, hence the term 'beta'. I think we have done more than enough for all of you so the best thing you could do is repay us and luckily, there is one way."

Her eyes narrowed and a slight smirk appeared on her expression. It was quick so when I blinked, her smirk was gone and not a trace of it remained. "For those of you who haven't heard, Betas are slowly becoming infertile with each passing moment. Leading our government to become desperate for any possible solution such as passing laws that forbid abortion, the use of drugs or alcohol during pregnancy and so much more. Even with that, there are still many people who are infertile or the babies not lasting more than a week."

"It is sad, but the truth and the truth is, that is where you all come in to play." The smirk returned. "We have studied your biology and now have a decent concept over it. We know that any omega, male or female, can get pregnant and an alpha, once again male or female, can impregnate. However, the downside is that omegas can only get pregnant with alphas and alphas can only impregnate omegas."

My eyes widened and my heart dropped. If there weren't the muzzles, I could guarantee that there would be many sounds of panic and uproar. "I can see the look on all of your faces. Don't be frightened. We just want fertility and you all will be under our care and highly appreciated. It's a win-win for both parties."'She is joking right?! We have to get back to our parents!' My mind went blank for a moment and when I was on the brink of unconsciousness, I smelt something and a wave of relief and calm crashed over me.

I couldn't tell what it was or who it was, but I mentally thanked whatever or whoever put me in this state that I couldn't think of anything, but the scent even if it was for a moment. "Guards, haul them to the vans." This was a different voice and I peered to see another woman, the woman that was sitting next to the other one earlier. Her brown chestnut hair reached to her elbows and she wore the same outfit as the amber-haired woman that was smirking at us. It didn't seem like she was any different from the other woman personality wise.

I felt rough hands grab me and pull the ropes off my neck which made me hiss in pain, there was certainly a bruise there. They lead us down the stage and I scanned the fighting crowd for my sister. My green eyes locked with her eyes for a brief moment and I could only tremble. She stopped her fighting to try and reach out to me, but it was proved useless due to the handcuffs. I looked at her, drinking in her expression of silent tears and I could only imagine how I looked. The guards pulled us apart immediately.

It was back to the same dark hallway and into the same van for us. I lifted my head only to catch a glimpse of the alphas being forced into vans. I could only pray to God that we would be reunited. I was mentally and physically exhausted so when my head hit the wall of the van, I knocked out. The one thing that lingered was the feeling that I would never see that girl again.

* * *

 

I woke up to someone shaking me and when I opened one eye, I was greeted with the sight of the blonde omega from before. The van had apparently stopped and I nodded to the other omega as a thank you for waking me up. The doors unlocked and the guards started to grab omegas, pushing us out and pulling along with them. It wasn't very long before they had gotten ahold of me. I was dragged by my arm much like how they were dragging me to that other location where I almost met my end.

I lifted my head to get a better view and saw a large, rectangular building; very similar to a mansion. The walls were painted a crisp white and roof with slate shingles were painted a soft shade of blue. The building was surrounded by a quiet, neat garden filled with various flowers and at the center was a long pond with a mini fountain in the middle and many rocks formed around it. The building had two stories, both quite spacious and what the women said earlier rang through my mind once more. '...you all will be under our care...' What would that mean for us? Did she mean that we were staying here? Surely at some point, we have to return?

Once all were out of the vans, we were made to form into small rows– there weren't much of us, fifty at best guess. This time the guards were rougher and didn't mind exposing their weapons–weapons that shined under the dimmed moonlight to dare anyone to step out of line. I gazed at each omega, not bothering to take in any features other than their fearful and exhausted expressions. I myself felt like I could give out and the bruise around my throat burned.

The purring of an engine pulled me from my bottomless thoughts and I lazily looked over to see a limousine pull up with over a hundred guards surrounding it. It was all in a silk black, windows were tinted and clearly bullet-proof. 'What is it this time? Didn't they have enough fun seeing us suffer?' The door opened to reveal two ladies. It was the amber-haired woman, the brunet was nowhere to be found, and another that I had never met before.

This woman was noticeably slender and of average height. Though her eyes were bright, of this emotion that I couldn't place my finger on. Her blonde hair reached to her shoulders and bangs covered her brows. Her jacket that was this very bright golden color was tightly buttoned all the way to her neck and her skirt that reached to her ankles was also of the same color. Her posture was as if she was all mighty with her brown, pointy shoes and clear, porcelain face.

All three made their way towards us, with their bodyguards of course, and stopped at the center; in front of the pond and endless amount of gardens. The amber-haired woman was the first to speak. "Before you all begin to settle in, I would like to apologize for the rough treatment. It is necessary for not only our good but for your benefit as well. We must assert our dominance, who's really in charge if we must say."

"I understand you all are exhausted, hungry and frightened; but I can assure you that you will be fed, get a bed to rest and tomorrow you will have answers. Tonight we will focus on taking care of each and every one of you because tomorrow begins your training. Any questions?" We all looked at her as if she was stupid. "Ah, I forgot about the muzzles and cuffs. Just raise both of your arms if you have any questions and a guard will come to take of your muzzle. It is recommended to not try anything or there will be consequences to face." The tone of her voice gave me an idea of what the consequences were.

One omega rose her hand. The guard came and took her muzzle off, ripping a few hair strands in the process. There was a mark that remained from the tight hold of the muzzle and she gasped. "...w–what train–training?" Her voice was below of a whisper and I could only suspect because of thirst and the harsh bruise she had around her neck. "Good question. The training to be a maiden, of course. I established that you all are here because you have a high chance of being fertile. Though we can't say for sure. There will be tests along the way to make sure. Next question."

Another rose their arms, a muzzle ripped off, and a voice barely audible. "...w–w–will we ever be-be allow–allowed back h–home?" "No. Well, that is until we get the population back up again and more are becoming fertile. It will be a long road for we have suffered a great hit. Next...you over there."  
"...  
p–please let u–us go..." "Not a question, put back the muzzle."

"T–This isn't fair! L–Let...let...us go!" "Muzzle."

"...m–my family is... waiting for me...! B–" "Muzzle. The next person who doesn't ask a question will be killed." She threatened and many hands flew down. Only a handful remained. Her finger pointed in my direction and I looked next to me to see the same blonde omega– it would've been humorous how we are always placed together if we weren't in this situation.  
"w–Why? Why are you doing this to...us?" The crowd looked towards her and she too paused. "I already said that you have owed us for many years and now is only when we ask for something. Next and final...you."

Her finger pointed to me and I felt the hard footsteps clash against the ground as the guard walked towards me. His cold hands ripped the muzzle and I took a big inhale and also big exhale. My throat was burning now more than ever as I opened my mouth. "...where...a–are the alphas?" I was shocked to hear my own voice reduced to something so quiet and little. "They are also in training much like you all. That is all you will need to know. Now, guards please assist the omegas into their rooms. I will give you all some time to settle in before it is dinner."

We were forced into the mansion and I had a feeling that this was it. This was the last little moment of freedom. This was my life now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! I know there are some things that still need some clarification, but I promise that it will be answered. Some are intentional like Eren not referring himself to 'Eren' or Eren not referring his sister to 'Mikasa' even though you all know who it is. There is a reason why at the beginning everything was so fast-paced and why the blonde woman had a bit more description than the other two woman. Also, a reason why the guards don't question a word besides that they are guards and the scent Eren smells. Everything is with a purpose, so keep a lookout on those. Go ahead and guess! I excited to see what you all think!


	3. From today on you are a maiden

I opened my eyes to find sunlight beaming through the curtains and I was reminded of home. I look around to see myself inside a room– one that I can't remember ever seeing, but I am assuming I was placed here last night. My memories are hazy and I can't seem to tell why. Pushing past the comforter and sheets wrapped around my frame, I sit right and examine the room.

The room is painted in a beige color and I look down– this isn't a normal bed. I am up high and I realize I am in a bunk bed. There are two bunk beds, four beds in total. The sheets match the beige walls and there are two dark-colored pillows behind a small white one. The same appearance matches the rest of the beds. I searched for some way to come down and I spot a brown latter next to the edge of the bed. I climbed down slowly, my mind still has yet to calm down from yesterday's experience. My feet, which are protected by warm socks, came in contact with the wood floors beneath.

I had almost slipped but luckily I held on to the small latter.  _'They must've polished it recently...'_ I thought about that being a possible reasoning. I then wonder where is everyone, all the other omegas. The beds were empty and were made without a single trace of anyone resting in them. A bright shine captured my attention in the corner of the room and I turned to see myself. My reflection was staring back at me and I took in my appearance.

My hair gave away that I had a decent slumber with its strands sticking out everywhere and my eyes flew down to my neck. I gasped as my hands reached to softly caress my neck. There was a large purple bruise that wrapped itself around my neck that reminded me of the rope. I shuddered and I pulled my hands away. I notice I wore a red dress that fit my slim figure quite well if I must say, but it was too plain for it to be something I would wear. The dress reached to my ankles and–

I turn around at the sudden noise and see another boy like me. I know him–he is the omega that had always been beside me from the night before. He is noticeably much more skinny and pale compared to me though. His blonde bob cut moves along with his movements when he looks up at me. His sky like eyes meet mine, he too was drinking in my appearance. "Ah...I didn't expect you to wake up so soon." He says and both of us stay in an awkward silence. I clear my throat, wincing at the slight pain, before saying something.

"Where are...the others?" My voice comes out soft and so small, I nearly don't recognize it. "They're at the dining hall getting breakfast. I was going to wake you up, but I thought you deserved to sleep in a bit." I nod and I realize he is carrying a white piece of cloth– a bonnet? I look at him in question and he starts playing with it, red coloring his cheeks. "T–They said that we must wear this at all times. Believe me...it's not something I would wear." My mind then traces back to my own clothing and I can only wonder. Who exactly dressed me?

Apparently, my face says it all and he smiles a bit. "I dressed you...I hope you don't mind. I promise that I didn't look or anything, but like I said, they wanted us to wear this at all times. Even when we're sleeping." I cringe on the inside and his face falls a bit, leaving the two of us into a moment of silence once more. This time, however, he is the one to break the pause. "We should get going. Your bonnet is right over there. They're  _very_ strict about uniform." I nod and walk towards a small wooden cabinet he pointed to. I open it up to see other clothing–bonnets, aprons, other dresses, you name it.

I pull the cloth over my head and grab the two strings around my neck. I pause and my heartbeat quickens. My hands clutch around the ties and I feel like these four walls are slowly constricting me. My mind flashes back to yesterday– the memory foggy like night yet the feeling clear as day. I take a deep breath, close my eyes and toughen up by tying the string around my neck.  _'Don't be afraid. It's not like yesterday. Stop doing that,'_ I have to constantly remind myself.

The boy comes to my side and aids me by positioning the bonnet correctly. "Let's go." He says when we are both ready. He opens the door for me first and leads the way down the long and narrow hallway. The walls were painted with a light shade of blue and the wooden floors were polished just like the ones in my room, the fumes almost making me dizzy.

Despite the hall looking big, it did not take us long before I could smell another scent besides the sharp polish and could see a grand room. Inside were all the other omegas, eating breakfast and chatting. Part of me felt some type of comfort, there was no threat. While the other part of me felt repulsed.  _'Don't they remember yesterday? How can they all be at ease...?'_ I thought and the boy beside me pulled me into a line. "Are you okay? You spaced out in the middle of the room." He said and I muttered out an 'I'm fine'.

While waiting for what I now knew was, food, I looked around this enormous room. To the right, there were round tables that could seat us evenly. The white cloth covered the tops elegantly while white plates and silver utensils filled the top as well. The walls were the same blue as before and there were three big windows that lead anyone to look out to view the garden and the fountain. The view– I could imagine was pleasant and breathtaking, to say the least. To the left side, it resembled the inside of a mini buffet. It was a line that followed to where you grabbed a plate of your choosing and left to sit.

"Hey." I turned and noticed it was my turn. I grabbed a plate, not bothering to pay attention to what I had gotten and waited at the end for the boy from this morning. When he spotted me, we both sat at a table that was empty and near the window. I sat down, positioning myself so I wouldn't show anything above the knee, and examined my plate. I had gotten scrambled, fluffy eggs, a toast with a thin slice of butter and a small side of hash browns. There was a fruit cup to the other side and then a glass of orange juice with the pulp.

The boy had gotten the same thing as me and we ate in silence. The room was filled with chatter and the occasional clink of utensils against the plates. As I tried to focus my mind on the meal laid in front of me, I couldn't help but wonder.  _'Why_ _is_ _everyone so_ _nonchalant_ _? Do they really not_ _remember_ _anything_ _from the day before?'_ I thought and I looked up to the blonde.

I mustered up my voice and lowered it to a soft whisper that only he could hear. "Why is everyone so...calm?" I asked and his eyes flickered to the end of the room. He cleared his throat and continued his meal. I arched a brow and let my eyes follow where he was before. Two alpha guards. Both at each corner in the room. Two at both entrance and exit. All armed with weapons. I get the memo. I lift up my fork and continue to eat, minding myself.

The doors to the front opened, causing everyone to go silent and stiff- even the guards got into position. It was the blonde woman from the day before. I had almost forgotten about her, mainly focusing on the other two. Her small heels clicked against the wood and in her path, the scents grew more distressed and frightened. When she walked towards a table on the right- a couple of tables away from us, she stopped and looked at one of the omegas. The omega ducked her head and she continued to walk towards the middle of the room.

She stopped and turned to us. "A maiden you shall be starting today." An airy chuckle escaped past her pale lips. Her eyes scanned the room, looking at each and everyone one of us. "However, all I see are little children not quite ready. Don't fret, I will be your instructor. I am the gratified leader of the gold maidens. I am sure you hear all this talk of a maiden, but do not know what it is to be one."

"A maiden is an omega- regardless of gender, to become the heroes of humanity. We increase birth rates and help contribute to the population significantly. A maiden's job is to be given to wealthy families who unfortunately are incapable of producing offspring. We are then blessed to be planted with the seed of life and after a lengthy time, we are to give birth and honor these families with a child." She explains and all the food returns up my throat so fast that I have to cover my mouth and gag.

 _'She makes it seem like we are blessed to have such an opportunity...'_  I think and I look over her expression to see any signs that this woman is joking. Unfortunately for me, there isn't even an ounce of emotion on her face. "It isn't as bad as it all sounds. I do have to admit that there are strict rules followed by strict punishments, but as long as you follow those rules, you all shall succeed. There are setbacks at first due to fertility tests and first heats, but I can guarantee you will be on the path to absolute righteousness."

She begins to walk towards the exit door and she turns around with a- "Now, wash up and we shall commence our training. The guards will escort you to the main garden where our first lesson will begin. Oh, and I almost forgot." smile- " _Blessed be this day_." that seems almost sinister. The door closes, leaving us to wonder what had just happened. 

* * *

 

Gold Maiden. Surrogate.

Red Maiden. Reproduce.

Forget everything.

Praise be.

And all.

Under his eye. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to apologize for my lack of an update. It was for two reasons. One, the start of my final year in middle school! I want to make it my best year not only because I'm taking ninth-grade courses already, but because high-school applications are right around the corner. The second reason was that I was drafting a chapter for another book. I know, I know. However, my main focus is on this book since I am assuming it will be more than twenty chapters. Anyway, enough for excuses. 
> 
> I didn't make the 2000 word count- which I was kind of disappointed, but I didn't want to add the training scene and make it too much of a lengthy chapter. Next chapter definitely will go into that. I have to apologize for this being a slow build, but I suppose this is my writing style. I like for people to get a good image of things and to write literally everything out.
> 
> Anyway, I gave you some sneak peaks when the woman was talking and at the end. I want to see if anyone can guess who this woman is. She is in fact in Attack on Titan and not that important, but she does have a name. Though, that name will not be revealed in this book. However, can I just say two things? Big symbolism and hints. I gave little tidbits throughout this chapter and the second chapter for her identity. Also, notice how I arranged those words at the end. Ah, I'm such a sucker for symbolism! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I will try my hardest to draft and publish sooner, but I don't want to make promises. Follow me on Instagram, by the way, I publish previews whenever there is an update coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was the first chapter of my first fanfic! Even I was holding in my breath, wow, just imagine being in that position first of all and then imagine seeing your loved one die. Okay nevermind that doesn't make it better. Anyway, this chapter was longer than I would usually want, but I just decided to make my word count at least 2000 that way it can be a suiting chapter. Sometimes I won't reach that and that will be okay. Let me know what you think so far!


End file.
